


Our Love is Like a Story Book

by ADHDisbasiclycrack



Category: lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: BL, Drama, GL, Gay boi, Librarian/dork, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, bi gal, collage girls, libraian/jock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDisbasiclycrack/pseuds/ADHDisbasiclycrack
Summary: 'Kyle heard the faint bring of the bell on the front doors to the library and looked up, he was expecting an old person or some school kid to walk through but to his surprise it was a very attractive looking man close to his age. The guy walking in was at least 6’0 and he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of red sneakers. His hair was short and curly, also black. When he walked up to the desk Kyle had to take a moment to come back down to earth. Kyle quickly fixed his orange fluffy hair and looked up with a quaint smile “hi how can I help you” '-------------------Basically Cute, shy, librarian meets Handsome, Kind, dork
Relationships: Kyle (oc) / Lucas (oc)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old info on our beautiful children(:
> 
> Main- Kyle & Lucas  
> Side- Tammy & Natalie (Nat)   
> Our love is like a Story Book 
> 
> Kyle Relio-  
> Male 20 5’8  
> Likes; Lucas, Fantasy, walking, friendship, writing, poetry, comedies, books, ??  
> Sexuality: Gay
> 
> Luaus Bronagain-   
> Male 21 6’0  
> Likes: Kyle, Greek/Greek mythology, sleeping, gaming, sappy romantic movies(but nobody shall every no),   
> Sexuality: Pan 
> 
> Ashley (Tammy) Ricks  
> \- Kyle's Best Friend -   
> Female 19 5’7  
> Likes; memes/vines, lgbtq shows, sitcoms, psychology, Nat, ??  
> Sexuality: Bi - Ace
> 
> Natalie (Nat) Bronagain-  
> \- Lucas’s younger sister -  
> Female 20 5’9  
> Likes: Tammy, running, music, sports, ????  
> Sexuality: ???

Kyle pushed the cart full of checked in library books, he picked one up, made sure it was the right book, then slotted in the shelf. It was a tedious task, but it pays the bills and he gets to check out books longer so it’s a win: win for him. Once he had finally finished restocking the books he shuffled back to the front desk, grabbing the book from the counter and flipped to his page. 

Kyle heard the faint bring of the bell on the front doors to the library and looked up, he was expecting an old person or some school kid to walk through but to his surprise it was a very attractive looking man close to his age. The guy walking in was at least 6’0 and he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of red sneakers. His hair was short and curly, also black. When he walked up to the desk Kyle had to take a moment to come back down to earth. Kyle quickly fixed his orange fluffy hair and looked up with a quaint smile “hi how can I help you” 

The other returned the smile and pushed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie “I was wondering if you have some Greek related books?” His voice is smooth but quiet. Kyle, have been working here for almost 2 years stood up, he knew this place inside and out “yeah we do, we have a good section over here” he paused to point to his left where the shelves were corned around a sitting area “follow me” 

Kyle walked around the desk then Infront of the other man. He subtly fixed his button up shirt that was tucked into his black jeans, they made it to the section and he gestured to the wall of books “here is what we have, there is about two shelfs of them” he looked at the other and grinned softly “My name is Kyle, if you need anymore help you no where to find me” the other beamed fondly “thanks, am Lucas by the way” Kyle nodded in acknowledgment and walked back to his desk, once he made it back he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He sat back down and glanced over at Lucas, 

Lucas huh? cute name for a cute guy

Kyle thought to himself, he pulled his focus back to his book but all he could think about, is what Lucas thought of him, wandered if he thought Kyle was also cute, if he even swings that way. That stopped Kyle for second, did he look gay, pan, bi, did he even like people like that in general. He rested his head on his hand that was propped on the desk, he played with the small eraser ducks he had bought last week not even noticing the figure of a person walking up till they had cough just enough to grab his attention away from the childish erasers. He fumbled a bit and push the easers out of view, he looked up to see the familiar face, Lucas,  
“uh hi sorry, you need anything” his words coming out a bit rushed 

Lucas just smiled warmly “yeah I want to check these books out, please” Kyle’s face flushed from embarrassment and quickly scanned the three books on Greek, He stacked the books and nudged them toward Lucas “just return them in 3 weeks” he said politely as Lucas grabbed the books “see you then” Lucas winked and walked out of the library leaving Kyle stunned and confused as to if what he had just saw was in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Lucas had left the building he shrunk into his chair, his face burning and his brain malfunctioning

A cute guy winked at me, AT ME. Was it on purpose, was it a reflex, was it just my imagi- 

His thoughts were cut short when his friend came waltzing in the front doors  
“Hey Ky’s whatcha up to '' Tammy kindly said as she rested her arms on the desk, noting Kyles current state “what, did some hot guy just kiss you or what” she snorted teasing him. Her shoulder length coco brown hair was pulled into half pigtails and she had on a black shirt with the She Ra character from the show she watched, paired with some skinny ripped jeans. Kyle just ran his hands down his face and squeaked “somecuteguycameinandhechecksomebooksoutthenwinkedatmeafterheleftbutidontknowifhementit-”  
Tammy’s eyes winded “whoa whoa slow down their buddy” her voice went from playful to concerned, She walked around the desk to Kyles chair and spun it to face her “now start over but say it slowly like a normal person” she teased, but Kyle knew she was being serious. He looked at her and told her what had happened just before she came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She nodded once he had finished, taking in all the facts “ok ok, so like did he have any tell tells” she asked as if he knew what that meant, She looked at him again “wait, you don’t know how to tell if a guy is gay or not” she pause and place her hand on her face for a brief moment “Kyle you are gay, how can you not tell if someone else is gay or not” she looked completely shocked “oh what and you can” Kyle retorted before noticing the knowing look she gave him “yes, I can, it’s like my BiFi get it, like gaydar but its for Bis” she laughed, making Kyle loosen up a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammy had pulled up another wheelie chair to sit next to Kyle, her feet propped up on the desk as she listened to Kyle re-acting every scene. She nodded every couple of minutes, her hand stroking her chin as if she had a beard, getting a laugh from Kyle then having him say stop making me laugh, I am acting here.

Kyle sat back down letting out a breath, then looked at Tammy with pleading eyes “sooo” he said as he drew out the word “is he gay” Tammy furrowed her eyebrows and hummed “he might be bi, but it would help if I actual met him, the BiFi signals only stretch to far” Kyle sunk in disappointment, Tammy noticing his change in attitude, gave him reassuring smile 

she popped up like spring “hey! He did check out some books so I just have to be here the week he comes to return them” after a second of silence she glanced back down at the still sitting Kyle, looking for a response to her epinine. He thought about if for a moment, planning it out in his head, he returned his gaze back to Tammy and smiled “why not”, she clapped her hands and giggled “operation Good Looking Apple Keepers Town is a go” Kyle raised his eyebrow at the random words, Tammy sighed and spoke up “ Get Lucas And Kyle Together, it’s an acronym, I got the idea from a show I watch” Kyle just shook his and chuckled, this is why they were friends, she is the outgoing one and funny person while Kyle is the reasoning one and laid back person.

Lets just hope that these sappy gays can help each other find love <3


	2. A/n

Hi soooo sorry for not posting for a good month, school got pretty stressful so had to take a break, i am currently attemting to wrirting the next chapter so please be patient(: 

\- lovve you airhead author, A <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - Our love is like a story book - you are amazing and can do whatever you set your mind to(:  
> \- A


End file.
